


好烦人一月老

by Hammerazusa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammerazusa/pseuds/Hammerazusa
Summary: 91自十三岁开始能够看见红线的天与完全不知情的一织的故事
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Kujou Ten
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**

“啊， 是IDOLiSH7。”八乙女乐看着乐屋内的电视机突然道。

“啊啊，是之前有来看我们演唱会的那群孩子吧。”十龙之介也来了兴趣，一提到这群后辈，他的语气中总是带着点期待，“上次他们在演唱会会场外跳舞，我记得姉鹭还很生气。”

“毕竟吸引了不少粉丝去看啊，我当时也以为他们是要抢走我们的观众呢。”

十龙之介笑了笑，说道：“现在看来，也可能只是看了TRIGGER的表演后，压抑不住想要舞蹈的心情吧。也侧面证明了我们三人表演的影响力呢。”

“哈哈龙你就是想得开。不过确实，现在我也忍不住对这个组合抱有期待了。是吧，天？”

“不清楚。”

坐在他们对面的九条天听到同伴叫自己，稍微抬了抬眼淡淡地提了一句，又将视线重新移回自己的手指上。他正用右手的食指和拇指轻轻地捏着左手无名指指腹的部分，像是上面缚着什么东西一样。

“真冷淡啊，你就不想看看后辈们能成长到什么程度？”八乙女乐撇了撇嘴，似乎是注意到九条天的动作，稍稍抬了下巴说道：“你手指怎么了，受伤了吗？最近老是看到你在弄。”

“没什么。”他若无其事地停了动作，也转头盯着电视屏幕看。

“你看你又什么都不肯说。”

“哎呀，哎呀，乐你冷静一点。”十龙之介看看眉头紧皱的八乙女乐，又瞅瞅没有任何表情的九条天，脸上写满了窘迫，“对了乐，你刚才不是说看到了IDOLiSH7的经纪人？”

“经纪人？那个浅色头发的女孩子？什么时候。”

“是啊，就在不久前，乐屋外碰到的。还差点把她当成老头子的情妇。怎么，天你有兴趣？”完全没有意识到自己说了什么不得了的话的八乙女乐往前凑，笑道。

“……”九条天不想理他。又一次低头看起了自己的手指，不知不觉间，两片细长的眉毛在他的思绪下逐渐靠拢。

……看来不是她。

**

九条天的左手无名指上缠着一根红线。鲜艳的红色绕着他的指腹围上几圈，又向未知的方向延伸而去，在视线远处的末端渐渐变得透明，然后慢慢消失。他抬起手来，手指上仿佛嵌套着一个红色的戒指。

十三岁的那年，九条天身上发生了一些变化。在平常人仍是个懵懂少年的年纪里，他毅然选择了离开自己熟悉的家庭，离开感情深厚的家人，离开那个他最放心不下的弟弟。他将所有的悲伤与痛苦藏在冰冷的表情后，开始摘下七濑天的身份，去成为九条天这个人。

跟着九条鹰匡去做户籍登记的那天，在正式更名的文件放到他手里的那一刻，他感到左手上出现了奇怪的触感。一根红色的丝线突然出现在眼前，圈住了他的无名指。被吓到的他显些弄掉了拿着的文件。他惊讶地看着手上的红线不断地拉长，一直延伸到了看不见的地方，才发现视线范围内，几乎所有人的手上都有着这样一根线绑着。有的人的红线与他的一样，延长到远处就断掉不知去向；也有的人和身边的那位一起，被同一根红线牢牢地牵住，同时脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。

少年慌慌张张举着他的手告知他的养父，那是他第一次在九条鹰匡面前露出沉着冷静之外的表情，也是第一次让人感觉得到他还是个十三岁的孩子。可是那个身材高挑的男人并不知道他在说什么。此时一贯聪明的九条天明白了，除了他以外并没有人能看见这些。

九条天早过了相信魔法存在的年纪，因为如果这个世界上真的魔法，又为什么不能让他的弟弟好起来的愿望实现。如果所有许下的愿望都要付出相应的代价，那么他愿意以自己的健康、甚至是生命来换取弟弟幸福快乐一世。七濑天曾经一夜一夜跪在窗前向着天上的月亮许下他的愿望。他也曾埋在母亲的怀里哭着问，月亮不肯施下魔法让他的弟弟痊愈，是不是因为他还不够乖不够懂事，而他的母亲只能无言地抱着他默默垂着泪。

世界上根本就没有什么魔法，缩在被子里的浅发少年想。可是如今这又算什么？他能看见别人都看不见的事物，他能看见有情人在红线的牵引下终成眷属，他能看见有人的姻缘就在拐角处等着自己，这一切都显示着九条天这个人是特别的，就像真正的魔法一样。但是这些都不是他想要的。他将所有的悲愤都发泄到这根红线上。他拉扯过，无论他再怎么用力，手上也不会有半分的痛感。他拿剪刀剪过，但红线只会透过刀片落到原本的位置。愤怒之下他甚至撕咬过，可是嘴里甚至不会有哪怕一点知觉。他放弃了，这就是魔法，多么可笑的魔法。

晚风透过半开的玻璃窗逃到这间陌生的房间里来，年幼的九条天穿着养父送给自己的睡衣，抱着还不这么结实的大腿，将自己的额头搭在了膝盖上，无声地哭了起来。这间卧室异常宽敞，可以放下很多的衣服和玩具，却容不下一个离开家的小小少年悲伤的心。秋天快要到了，他弟弟的病情又要加重了，可是九条天再也没有机会守在七濑陆的身边为他唱歌了。

少年擦干眼泪，明日还有歌唱和舞蹈的练习，他还有很多很多事情要做。

**

许多年过去了，有的时候九条天会想这是不是上天给他开的一个恶意的玩笑，明知道他身为偶像不能够谈恋爱，却还将看到象征着爱情的红线的能力给予他。他不是没有期待过红线另一端的人的出现，但既然走上了偶像的道路，他就注定与爱情无缘。而一直以来没有出现的红线那一头，也让他开始渐渐不再在意红线的存在。他甚至会希望这个人永远都不要出现。

然而就在他几乎要完全将红线的事抛掷到脑后的时候，上天又给他开了个玩笑。

那日十龙之介驾车经过一个演唱会会场时，他感觉到左手上的红线动了一下。他很清楚那不是错觉，因为有非常明显的拉扯感。红线穿过车门直直地向歌声传来的方向指去。但很快他就被会场内传来的，熟悉的声音吸引了过去。他最不希望发生的事情似乎正在发生着。

再到后来，他发着烧被二阶堂他们送到会场时，红线又扯了他一下。在红线动的那个瞬间他感到了胸腔内的心脏似乎跳动得更快了。或许只是因为发着高烧的关系，而且他还得赶快到八乙女乐和十龙之介的身边，演唱会就要开始了，没时间理会这些乱七八糟的，他迷迷糊糊地想。

舞台升起，TRIGGER慢慢地进入到了粉丝们的视野中。三色灯光闪耀的背后是成片的观众，这个时候，那根红线像疯了似的直直往观众席的方向一下又一下地拉扯着九条天，仿佛在跟他说：“你看，你快看呀！”可是登上舞台的九条天必然全身心投入到演出中，根本就没有留意到那根细线的变化。

过后听说IDOLiSH7也来看了他们的演唱会，他在担心着自家弟弟的同时开始忍不住想，手上红线的另一头是不是与这个组合有关。听说这个组合的经纪人是个女孩子，难道有可能是……

**

这一日是IDOLiSH7与TRIGGER共演的日子，九条天的红线自他踏入电视局那一刻开始就十分不安分。他内心不免有些烦躁，因为这一下基本上可以确定他命运的“另一半”和他弟弟所在的偶像组合有着不可分割的关系。

开什么玩笑，他险些在走廊上咋舌。他朝着TRIGGER的乐屋走去，每走一步那根红线就兴奋地跳一下，扯得他的无名指有些疼。果不其然，拐过那个转角，就遇到了刚刚把七濑陆赶回乐屋的几个人，当然他并不知道发生了什么。

他倒要看看究竟红线的另一头绑在谁那里，可在他连有几个人都没看清楚的时候二阶堂大和就扑了过来，非常熟练地勾着他的肩膀往反方向走。他还想回头看清楚一些，可是对方一看穿他的心思就马上拔高了音调笑了起来。

九条天有些无奈，说道：“你是这么自来熟的一个人吗？”

“啊哈哈哈，不要在意，不要在意。”二阶堂大和干瘪地笑着，把他带到了远处。

不过至少可以确认不是二阶堂大和，从上次的21个国王布丁事件能开出来，既不是也不是四叶环和六弥凪。但是他没有看清剩下的几个人手上的红线是不是和他的连在一起，也没有看清小鸟游纺在不在那。

“是啊，就在不久前，乐屋外碰到的。还差点把她当成老头子的情妇。怎么，天你有兴趣？”

九条天眼睛盯着屏幕，脑子里却没有停下思考。如果八乙女乐不久前就在乐屋外碰到了小鸟游纺的话，证明刚才她不在那条走廊上，也就是说那“另一半”不是她。

这样范围似乎又缩小了些，只是剩下的几位明显都是同性。性别是什么都没有任何关系，毕竟九条天本来就没有让红线牵制自己的感情的打算，他的命运还轮不到让一个十有八九是瞎牵红线的“神明”来掌握。

可是他心里面这么想着，眼睛却一直注视着被他排除在外之外的那几个人。整体平衡感良好的逢坂壮五，尽管不太擅长但依旧尽全力去舞蹈的和泉三月，九条天的内心对这两个后辈印象可以说是还不错，他一直都很欣赏努力的人。

七濑陆出现在了屏幕的正中央，九条天直起了身子，他的弟弟看起来不太好。虽然在尝试着隐藏疲倦，歌声也没有怎么被些许紊乱的呼吸打乱，但七濑陆脸色之差隔着妆容和镜头都能被看出来。

“怎么回事，他们队里的人难道不清楚陆的身体状况？还是陆隐瞒了没有说。”九条天边想边皱紧了眉头，从他身上散发出了十分不悦的气息。

他的弟弟在这小小的方框里，朝着天空的方向伸出了手。七濑陆的胸膛因为呼吸不畅不断地上下起伏着，额上挂着的汗珠正顺着脸颊缓缓滑落，所幸歌曲的氛围并不是太过欢快的，换上严肃的表情，总能掩盖一下接近铁青的脸色。即便如此，这位红发青年依旧没有放下他的手，用力地向前伸着，似乎想在这密闭的空间里寻求那个已经走远了的某个人的身姿。他用燃烧生命的方式在歌唱着，自他的口中流出的声音依旧动听，依旧扣人心弦。

九条天在无意识下攥紧了拳头，他无法不在意弟弟的情况。

忽然，画面中突然出现了另一个人的身影。那个人顺着舞步自然而然地来到了七濑陆的身边，伸出了一只手轻轻地拍了一下七濑陆的后背。九条天看到那个与他差不多高的人冲着他弟弟点了点头，对方亦回以微笑，随即回到状态。像是在说，我没事。

…九条天眯起了眼睛，他看得出来这位后辈一直跟在七濑陆的身后留意着。七濑陆得到了鼓励，便更加卖力地唱着。

可是黑发青年并没有因此放松下来，他的眼神并没有聚焦在观众席上，也没有留在队友身上。他明显是陷入了自己的思考当中，他的身体随着多日练习的带来的本能舞动着，他的两片唇瓣却紧紧地抿在一起。

不好，这样下去……

本应有的歌声没有响起，此时连和声都变得如此突兀。所有人的目光都聚集在了那个呆呆站立在舞台前方的黑发青年身上。屏幕内映出的世界仿佛成了静止的画面，只有还在响着的背景音乐声提醒着所有人，时间还在流动着。

“太糟糕了，所有人都把慌张表现在了脸上。”听着九条天的评论，一旁的十龙之介和八乙女乐也露出了担忧和略微失望的表情，“一味想着刚才的失误，而忘记注意观众席那边。完全没有在想为观众带来快乐的事。”

他们望着电视机上还在试图挽救失败的几个人讨论着。八乙女乐越说越是激动，明明还有机会，为什么，他道。他的眼睛里写满了焦急与忧虑，咬着牙恨不得冲上舞台，最终被十龙之介按下。

“哔”清脆的电子音响起，是九条天关掉了电视。

“你要去哪？”八乙女乐问道。

九条天站了起来，他的面上与往常无异，但谁都看得出来，此时他非常不高兴：“已经没有看下去的价值了吧，该我们登场了。”

九条天知道七濑陆走上偶像这条路一定是因为自己，这使他不禁开始怀疑自己当初的选择是不是做错了。如果七濑陆在舞台上倒下，那么他至今为止割舍下的情感又算什么呢。但是当主持人念出“IDOLiSH7”这个名称的时候，他承认他还是怀了一点期待的心情的。他期待看到六年不见的弟弟的脸庞，他期待看到十八岁的红发青年身上成长的痕迹，他期待看到潜力无限的七濑陆在舞台上闪闪发光的样子。但是今晚，他并没有看到他想要的。

那个失误的成员，看起来一脸认真的，九条天想，从他辅助七濑陆的动作来看，应该是知道七濑陆的身体状况的。那么就极有可能是过度担心与思考引发了这次的失误。

现在说什么都太晚了，九条天叹了口气，走向更衣室。他还需要趁这个时间稍微调整一下自己心情。这个初露头角的组合还有很长很长的路要走。

**

“终于——”伴随着主持人中气十足的声音响起的音乐，是那首被世人熟知的《Secret Night》。

“让大家久等了——”从后台的门中走出来三个人，他们的靴子踏在地板上发出了清晰的脚步声。原本头上盖着毛巾喘着粗气的七濑陆抬起头来，看着缓缓朝着舞台方向走过去的哥哥。

“TRIGGER——”主持人话音未落，让整个现场为之震动的欢呼声、尖叫声便同时碰撞着所有人的耳膜。

九条天脚尖直指着现场，不带一丝的迷惘。在几乎是一片黑的后台里，只有通向舞台的那一扇门带着亮光。他的前方是五彩斑斓的华丽舞台，在上面望着他们的主持人，与在远处等待着他们登场的粉丝们。后台阴影笼罩着的是忙碌的工作人员、一言不发的IDOLiSH7成员们，与不掩难过担忧神情的小鸟游纺。前方的灯光打在了他的身上，也给他的服饰添上了色彩，却不能给予沉浸在悲伤氛围中的那几个人任何一点光明。

九条天看到了满头大汗的弟弟，而他的弟弟也在仰视着他。这是他们两兄弟时隔六年第一次见面。他压下所有的心情不愿表现在脸上，想要收回自己的视线。

可就在这个时候，左手无名指突然有了强烈的拉扯感，其力度之大几乎要让九条天歪了身子。九条天呼吸一滞，他注意到手上的红线正慢慢地绷直，并泛起了点点红光，在这个昏暗的环境下显得格外清晰。

偏偏是这个时候。九条天本来已经要忘记这件事了。而原本看不到尽头的红线正一点一点地朝着后台角落延伸着。最终，与一个人的左手上绑着的红线相连。

他的耳边依旧响着欢呼声，工作人员的呼喊声，以及他们歌曲的背景声，但此时夺走他所有注意力的，是那个垂着头，将眼眸藏在长长刘海下的黑发青年。他的左手无名指，正被一根发着光的红线，与自己的连接在一起。

骤缩的瞳孔内满是震惊，他的心跳似乎都停止了一秒。

怎么会是他。


	2. Chapter 2

**

“……哈……”乐屋内响起一声叹息。

“怎么了天？”十龙之介坐到了九条天身边，“你的脸色看起来不太好。”

九条天坐在沙发上前臂搭在大腿上支撑着前倾的身子，他很少用这个姿势坐着。往常他总是以端正的坐姿挺直腰背，而此时他的眼神黏在了自己双手上，神情十分严肃。

右手食指缠着红线绕了几圈，又向外扯了扯，但并没有特别大的触感。先前在后台时那种巨大的拉扯感此刻鲜明地留在了他的记忆里。同时浮现的，还有隐藏在黑暗中那张脸。

在几乎不带任何光亮的后台里，本不能看清什么。但是九条天顺着红线看到另一端的人时，还是觉得自己看见了那个人脸上的表情。九条天自门后出现时，缩在角落旁的黑发青年明显有了动摇，时间流速随着逐渐明晰的脚步声放缓，九条天见他嘴唇微张，却没有把视线移到自己的身上。

他说不准，但那个人脸上自责与难过的样子在大脑中挥之不去，明明他们隔得很远，明明在昏暗的环境下不可能看得清彼此的样子，明明比起这个“上天送的”红线对象来讲，他还有更多要关注的事情，比如说他弟弟的身体情况，比如说他弟弟这个组合的发展前程。九条天自认为是个自我控制能力很强的人，但是他站在舞台上时候，却也忍不住去想那个在远处失落着的人。对方是不是也在通过小小的屏幕看着自己的表演。

这些难道都是红线带来的影响吗，九条天想，他现在明明连这个人叫什么都不知道。难道自己以后真的会因为红线的关系，对他产生感情，对方也会因此喜欢上、甚至爱上自己吗。然后把彼此放在第一的位置，就这么过下去吗。他的大脑开始迅速筛选信息，不停地回想着至今以来看到过的，所有手上绑有红线的人。随后绝望地发现，印象中绝大部分被红线牵在一起的两个人，都是以情侣的身份自居的。

他像是一个被告知了命运的人，被送上那条注定的道路上走着，若是偏离一点就会被两旁的荆棘扎得浑身是血。但或许，上天让他看到红线的存在，是给予他一个反抗命运的机会也说不定，九条天这么想着。比起受牵制在无自觉的情况下喜欢上一个被安排好的人，知道未来的结局下去尝试做出改变，才更像是他的风格。

无论是十三岁离家，十六岁成为偶像，到如今完全献身于偶像事业，都是九条天自己的选择。他不会允许任何控制情感生活的因素出现。

“天？”十龙之介唤着他的名字，把他重新拉回了现实里，“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”

“要不早点回去休息吧，接下来也没有工作了。”

“嗯。比起这个，乐你在看什么。”九条天注意到一旁的八乙女乐正在聚精会神地盯着自己的手机。

“噢这个啊，IDOLiSH7的介绍主页。”

九条天凑了过去：“能给我也看一下吗。”

“嗯？你看吧。”八乙女乐看了他一眼，就把手机递了过去，“不过你上台前不还说着‘没有看的价值了’什么的，这会倒是挺上心的嘛。”

“天嘴上那么说，心里还是关心着后辈的。毕竟是一群有一定天赋又肯努力的孩子啊。”

九条天这时已经没心思再去反驳两位朋友有一搭没一搭的话，把注意力都集中到了眼前的屏幕上。八乙女乐将手机给他时，画面正好停在了七濑陆的介绍上。他的弟弟冲着镜头笑得自信且灿烂，澄澈的眼神与分别时几乎没有区别，只是多了一丝坚定。六年不见，当年那个在病床上咳嗽的小男孩，尽管还有点幼时天真可爱的模样，但脸上已经有了属于十八岁青年的轮廓，甚至还晒黑了些。有多久没有看到过弟弟的笑容了呢，想至此他不禁弯了弯嘴角。

“Center的那个孩子，今晚看起来虽然状态不是特别好，但还是听得出来唱功非常出众啊。”

“没错，希望他们赶紧从这次经验中吸取教训，我已经开始期待下一次在舞台上碰到他们了。”

记忆中总是自己在为那个病弱的红发少年唱着歌跳着舞，似乎很少有机会听到对方歌唱时的声音，九条天一边想着一边继续向上翻着屏幕。他看见了失误之后仍然保持着步调和微笑的六弥凪与二阶堂大和，看见了想要填补失误造成的空缺的逢坂壮五与和泉三月，还有舞蹈之熟练让人印象深刻的四叶环，最后在成员介绍的最顶端停下了滑动的手指。

还未完全褪去稚气的脸庞上挂着与其他成员不一样的严肃表情，额前的刘海甚至扫到了他那

细长的眉毛上，灰黑色的眼眸里有着一个十七岁高中生少见的认真与凌厉。完美高中生、Cool&Sharp，的确很符合他这个一丝不苟的形象。忽然眼前这个端正的模样同半小时前那个失落的身影重叠在了一起。

九条天看了看这个人的名字。

…和泉一织

**

“……为什么…”或许因为同为演艺圈的一份子，又或许真的只是上天喜欢开玩笑，第二次的相遇在彼此都预料不到的地方发生了。刚刚被九条天从长长的说教中解放出来的几个人中，六弥凪与二阶堂大和都发自内心地感叹着终于结束了，和泉三月则是觉得爽快了许多，只有和泉一织一直盯着九条天的背影。

“什么？”九条天回头问道。

“您为什么要介入到这个程度？”

“等等，一织！九条也给了我们很多建议了。”和泉三月看着自家弟弟突然有些慌张。

“您大可放着其他经纪公司的偶像不管。”

对方的锐利的视线像是要将九条天射穿，这是他第一次与和泉一织对视。他不需要低头就能看到两人之间连着的那一条红线，红线不再像初遇的那天一样绷直了扯动着他的手指，只是静静地将两人的无名指相连，然后垂在半空中。

九条天一手捏着自己的下巴，这是他惯用的动作：“我这么做不是为了你们，而是为了你们的粉丝。”

他的确是以此为出发点，对这个明面上没有任何关系的组合展开长篇大论的。但也不是没有想过，他这么做是不是因为他的亲生弟弟就在这个走得磕磕绊绊的组合里；是不是这位有可能是“命运的另一半”的后辈也在这个组合里；是不是因为他心里始终是对这些人的成长抱有期待。

“而且，同为偶像，你们的表现也太让人生气了。”

实际上，九条天对和泉一织至此仍以为他生气是因为他们的失误这一点感到些许失望。和泉一织果然如给他的介绍一般，认真而充满理性，喜欢为一切事情制定好一个天衣无缝的计划然后执行，去做一个完美的偶像。他不动声色地打量了这位执拗到眉毛都皱了起来的现役高中生一番，也从对方的疑虑中看得出来，他是一个不擅长应对压力的人，一旦被突发情况扰乱了计划，就容易陷入慌乱。

九条天告诉他们，自己也是一个会犯下错误的人。即便大众对站在万众瞩目的舞台上的偶像要求极高，以常人无法承受的规则对偶像进行着约束，但再怎么小心翼翼也有犯错的时候。但至少九条天做到了犯错之后快速站起来，以他最引以为豪的笑容去安抚粉丝们受惊的心。虽然困难又残酷，但这的确是偶像本就应有的品质。

“九条说得对，但他们都还很青涩，出了错难免会慌张……”一旁的二阶堂大和也凑了上来打圆场，也许是有了些误会，九条天方才的话里其实也没有多少责备的语气。

“我要怎么做才能不动摇？”和泉一织打断了二阶堂大和的话，朝着九条天的方向踏出了一步。

九条天愣了愣，他看见两人间的红线缩短了一些。

“请告诉我。”面前的这个人灰黑色的眼睛中闪烁着迷惘和求知的渴望，不服输与跌倒了之后一定要爬起来的决心。

或许只是一个认真到有些笨拙的孩子罢了。

“就算你出了100次的差错，还是会有人因为你的笑容获得幸福。”

“就算你有100个缺点，也还是会有人因为你的一个优点而获救。”

“你没有必要弥补那100个缺点，成为从不出现差错的优秀人才，那样就只是一个机器人而不是活生生的人了。”

既然IDOLiSH7能走上音乐节这样的舞台，就证明一定有爱着他们的人在台下等着他们放出那耀眼的光芒。九条天心里也很清楚，这些道理绝大多数人都明白，只是一时被失败蒙了眼睛，同时明白和做到也是两回事。但不知怎么的，他就是坚定地认为，面前这位完美高中生的话一定能做到。不是因为把他们牵在一起的红线，而是因为和泉一织眼中的迷雾正在逐渐散去。

去做只有你自己才能完成的事吧，失败会带来沉重的枷锁，但即便也不要忘了飞翔。这是他对和泉一织，也是对剩下的几位后辈说的。

“……九条前辈……”九条天第一次听到和泉一织唤着自己，对方的声音比他的要更低沉、更带有磁性一些。不可思议地，这几个字从这个略微高傲的黑发青年口中传出来，他并不觉得讨厌。

“我会好好参考前辈的建言的。”和泉一织道。

“嗯。”

“还有，我们总有一天会超越TRIGGER的。”这么说着的和泉一织，已经找回了原本的自信，“因为我认为那就是带给我们粉丝幸福的方式。”

对着刚给自己给出建议的前辈说出这样的宣言，让九条天十分惊讶。还真是狂妄，一点也不符合他这种文静乖巧的外表，不过……

“不错嘛。”九条天笑了起来，淡淡道。

“和泉一织。”这是九条天第一次喊出这个名字，发觉不需要怎么张开嘴，六个音节便自然而然地从他的双唇间流出了。

“……什么事？”准备和队员一起离开的和泉一织回过了头。

“不要忘了我说的话。”

和泉一织沉默几秒，道：“是。”

九条天也不清楚他为什么还要叫住和泉一织，只为叮嘱这样一句话。他在一瞬间设想了许多对方会给他的回答，而和泉一织那简单的回应倒也没有让他生气。他就是没来由地觉得这个黑发青年会做到的。

他望着渐渐远去的几个人的背影，抬起了左手。无名指上紧紧捆着的红线，随着他与和泉一织之间的距离增加，一点一点地拉长，直至对方的身影消失在角落，红线也跟着拐了个弯，通向不知何处，却从来没有要断的征兆。

如果不是因为这恼人的红线的存在，他或许就能对这位后辈做出更加客观的评价吧。和泉一织严谨细心，又因经验不足摔倒，却最终挣扎着爬了起来的姿态，深深地印在了九条天的脑海里。

只是一个普通的朝着他们所在的方向前进着的后辈罢了，九条天笑着想。

**

“因为我们是IDOLiSH7，因为您那不肖的弟弟在我们团里。”

前言撤回，他现在只想冲上去揪着和泉一织的衣领让他闭嘴。

本来因为七濑陆没能坚持彩排九条天已经很生气了，代替弟弟上台的过程中，他必须全神贯注地投入到角色当中去。以他的实力，完整地跳一次IDOLiSH7的舞步不成问题，像往常一样展现出偶像应有的笑容也不成问题，只是他无法不注意到舞台灯光照不到的地方里，缩在椅子上喘着粗气，以自责的眼神望着自己和成员们的七濑陆。

而现在彩排结束，和泉一织站到自己的面前，以逼问的语气质疑着他先前的举动。

“您干涉得太多了，就是因为这样他才会成长为一个被宠坏的，自己什么都做不好的人啊！”和泉一织的眼里同样盛着愤怒与不解，身着的是在Black or White舞台上与TRIGGER一决高下时穿的衣装，那天和泉一织的舞台表现也给九条天留下了很深的印象。他甚至有为和泉一织，以及这个组合里其他的人，特别是七濑陆的成长感到真心高兴过。但是如今，这个人吐出的每一个音节都如尖刀一般扎在九条天的心里。

九条天似乎有那么一瞬间停止了思考，大脑中一遍遍重播着面前这个人说出的句子，难以消化。等他终于弄明白和泉一织是什么意思时，视线所及范围内仿佛都褪成了黑白色，只有他与他无名指上相连着的细线还带着鲜红，好不扎眼。

九条天的眉毛几乎要在眉心勾出好几条沟壑，如豹眼一般的粉色竖瞳将视线死死地锁在没有丝毫示弱打算的人身上。

“……”

“……哈？”

周遭的气温像是要降到冰点。在九条天终于忍不住要上前去扒拉和泉一织衣服的时候，旁观许久的十龙之介站了出来拦在了他的身前。同时朝着这边来的和泉一织也被一个箭步冲过来的二阶堂大和拦住了。

十龙之介的臂膀非常壮实，以他的力量根本就不能冲破这道防线。但此时九条天的大脑仍旧被愤怒支配着，他的眼里只有那个在二阶堂大和手臂后挣扎着的和泉一织。他们俩谁都没有留意到彼此的表情可以用龇牙咧嘴来形容，险些在拍摄现场打起来很明显就不是两个偶像应该有的举动。

但是他的理智此时像是消失殆尽，十龙之介和二阶堂大和说的圆场话也是左耳进右耳出。直至双方都被自家队员拍着背安抚好一阵子，才被硬生生拖开了。

九条天背过身子，他一点也不想看到和泉一织的脸。但是只要一低头，手上的红线便撞入他的视线中，拼命地彰显着自己的存在感。好不容易压下去的火气又一次瞬间夺走了所有的思考能力，他侧过头，发出了“啧”的一声。

马上，身后就传来了黑发青年极其恼怒的声音：“哈？什么？您刚才咋舌了吧？我听到了啊，喂等等！！”伴随着二阶堂大和慌慌张张的劝阻声，和泉一织也被拉到了远处。

被带离IDOLiSH7的九条天回到了两位队友的身边。八乙女乐与十龙之介轮番劝着冷静一点，但是他完全听不进去，反而一人给了一脚。小高跟扎在脚上，让两位偶像都在摄影棚内完全顾不上形象，高声连嚎着疼。

九条天心里烦躁得很，他努力深呼吸几次试图让自己平静下来。很快现场音乐声响起，制作组要进行下一轮的拍摄了。再没过多久，IDOLiSH7也要进行正式的摄影了。七濑陆经过这一轮休息，到正式拍摄时应该就不会再出问题了。

冷静下来的九条天走到摄影师的身边，礼貌地提出了想看刚才彩排的片段。摄影师立刻笑着把方才录下来的表演调出来给他看，还一边夸着他能够这么完美地跟上、甚至是领导IDOLiSH7的舞步。他客气地回了几句，继续盯着屏幕看。

果不其然，画面中，和泉一织在表演时并没有一直露出笑容，甚至时不时看向站在中心的自己。到本应以右手划出一个圆形的动作的时候，和泉一织的手没有伸直，而是指向了摄像头的位置。

……

啧，九条天在他的心里狠狠地骂了那位把他与和泉一织牵到一起的“神明”。


	3. Chapter 3

**

九条天坐在自己的床上，腿上摊着一本杂志，随意地翻着。门外时不时传来九条鹰匡和九条理谈话的声音，让这间对一个人来说过大的房子终于有了一点别样的生活气息。但事实上，九条天还是更享受现在这种独自阅读的闲静时光。

他看完杂志上TRIGGER的专访，便翻到了下一页。以橙红为主调，深蓝色为底的“IDOLiSH7”字样横跨整个版面，顺滑的纸张上印着他们在各个舞台上尽情欢唱的样子。从BLACKOR WHITE的对决平台，到近期那个舞台演出水平有了突破性进展的演唱会。九条天自然是认真地看了全程，除去偶像们投入其中的表演，自上而下将他们包裹着的灯光，随着他们的舞步一起跃动着的七种颜色，从暗色的天空，到沸腾的会场，从变换的聚光灯，到偶像们脸上渗出的汗水，甚至是观众席上被挥舞着的应援棒，到粉丝们兴奋及感动的眼神，每一处都像是被施加了魔法。成为偶像与粉丝之间最甜美的梦，仅此一夜。但是七濑陆没能在安可的时候歌唱，华丽的马车过早变回了南瓜。

作为一个有着极强专业意识的业内人士来说，这样会给粉丝与工作人员带来麻烦的行为他无法容忍，所以他才……至少九条天自己是这么认为的。他忽地想起那日在摄影棚内的斗嘴，他恼怒于自己仍清楚地记得和泉一织说过的每一句话、每一个字，那咄咄逼人的语气，与盛着愤怒的双眸。

他一低头，便看到手指上绑着的红线随意地搭在了杂志上，在那张被精心挑选出的照片里，那个惹他生气的人正和自家弟弟互相揽着肩膀，笑容之灿烂与平日里认识的和泉一织完全不同。……不过他本来也对和泉一织没有什么了解。

“啪”地一声，越想越觉得烦闷的九条天把杂志合起来，放在了床头柜上。而就在此时，手机“嗡嗡”地震动了起来。这么晚了也不知道是谁还在发消息，他看一眼时间显示着十点半，将视线移到下面的消息栏之后愣住了。

他收到了一个新的添加联系人请求，而发出这个请求的，正是那个几秒前还占据着他的大脑的人。

“……和泉一织？”

九条天不清楚和泉一织是怎么得到他的联系方式的，更不清楚对方为什么要主动来加自己，他只知道现在并不想理会这个的后辈。于是他删除了消息，调好第二天的闹钟之后熄了屏幕，下床去关灯。等他爬回被窝里，手机又震了两下。

【您有一个联系人申请：我是和泉一织】

他眉毛皱到连姉鹭看到都要说out的程度，不耐烦地按下了通过建，重新坐起来盘着腿，手指啪嗒啪嗒地打起了字。

【入演艺圈前没人告诉你不要在晚上打扰前辈吗。这样很没礼貌。】

虽然第一句连招呼也不打就直接教训后辈似乎也不太妥，九条天想。结果等了好一会也不见对方回复，才又补了一句。

【说吧什么事。】

又过了一分钟，仍是不见手机上有什么动静。消息框旁显示着已读证明某高中生没有睡着，在他打下“一直已读不回也很没礼貌噢完美高中生同学”并准备发送的时候，“叮咚”的音效声响起，对方回复了。

【前几天在摄影棚对您说了很失礼的话，我很抱歉。】

九条天倒是没想到和泉一织加他是为了说对不起，他回想起那日对方瞪大了眼睛要扑向自己的样子，回道：

【原来你也是会道歉的吗？】

而几乎是同时，聊天界面又出现一条消息：

【不过我还是坚持我原来的观点。】

【……】

【……】

九条天真的不知道和泉一织是不是为了故意刺激他才来加他的。

【您干涉得有点多了。】沉默持续了一段时间，和泉一织先发来了消息。

【你真的知道什么是“好好道歉”吗？如果是被你的团员要求的，可以不用继续了。】九条天觉得前几天好不容易压下去的火气，现在再次被这几个字轻而易举地点燃了。

【并没有任何人要求我做什么，您的联系方式也是我问七濑先生拿到的。那天的摄影，您替七濑先生参与我们的彩排，使流程顺利地进行了下去，也减轻了我们和工作人员的负担，这是事实，我应该感谢您才对。包括先前在冲绳您给我的建议也非常受用，我也一直想找个合适的机会跟您道谢。】

九条天看着屏幕上的字，一时间分辨不出这些话是出自对方真心，还是理智驱使下说出的客套话。

【但是我的观点不会改变，您不应该对我们插手过多。刚刚提到的 “我很抱歉”，也是出自于，当时并不是一个说出来的合适时机，我却没能控制住跟您发生了争执这一点说的。】

【噢？那你认为现在就是个合适的时机了？你知道现在几点了吗？】他简直要被气笑了。

【十点三十五分，当然我擅自推算出您的休息时间在十一点，如果打扰到了您的休息我很抱歉。但我也是在经过几天的冷静之后，才决定私底下和您讲清楚这个问题的。】

九条天的眉头皱得更厉害了，他凝视着屏幕好一会，才不耐烦地在输入框内打下“你打扰到我了，下次吧”并发送，与此同时对方再次说道：

【当时因为您的关系，七濑先生整个人都非常失落这您也看到了。所幸后面的正式摄影他发挥得很好，但万一七濑先生受影响没法好好唱可怎么办啊。】

【他经过一轮休息状态自然会好很多，还是你就这么不相信你们Center的实力？】

【什么，我不是这个意思。】

【既然你提起了我也不怕明说，我也不会改变我的立场。那个孩子不适合舞台，对他、对你们、对所有怀有期待的粉丝来说，随时可能会倒下的身体只会带来不可挽回的悲剧。到时你打算怎么收场？你打算怎么对他负责，对我负责？】九条天一边打字，一边觉得自己的呼吸都变得急促了起来。他本无意与和泉一织在这个话题上纠结过多，更不愿意把自己的私人感情也扯进去，但七濑陆在舞台上骤然倒下的样子忽地出现在了脑海中，他感到周遭的空气都带着寒意刺激着皮肤，使他不受控制地打出这些字来。

【有我在一天，就绝对不会让七濑先生倒下。我会尽我所能地在他身边支持他，好让他能够尽情地歌唱。难道您就不想看您的弟弟在舞台上释放所有才能的样子吗。】

【这会要了他的命，和泉一织。算了，与你说这些也没有用。如果你来找我只是为了进行这种没有结果的争论的话，就没有必要接着说了。再见。】

他不想再继续争持下去了，在他正准备结束谈话时，屏幕出现一个让他意想不到的动态贴图。那是一只以绀蓝色为主调的可爱兔子，半垂着的耳朵上下摆动，眼睛呈倒三角形状，额头上还冒着个大大的井字，看起来像是非常生气，底下还有一个描黑边红底的“怒”字。印象中，这是个在女子高中生中流行着的卡通形象，好像是叫，兔耳朋友……？

【啊】九条天没想到这个以酷酷形象为主调的后辈居然喜欢用这种可爱的卡通贴图。

接下来聊天界面和泉一织发过来的一连串的消息让他目瞪口呆。

【没有，啊——！！】

【这个不是，请您不要往上看！！！】

【不要翻上去！！我只是不小心点到了！】

【哇——！！】

【哇——！！】

【哇——！！】

【ku】

【u】

【jyo-】

【te】

【nn】(*注)

九条天被突如其来的刷屏惊得一时不知道作何反应，而对方还在不断地往界面里输入“哇——”他能想象出对方拿着手机慌慌张张打着字的姿态，一定与前面出言不逊的样子大相径庭。又感叹着和泉一织竟然还是那么容易就让自己慌乱起来，原先在自己面前信誓旦旦说要超越TRIGGER的高傲后辈去哪了。他挑起一边眉毛，忽然觉得他的情绪没那么糟糕了。

【你多打了一个“u”，怎么，前辈的名字也记不住？要不要我手把手教你怎么拼写怎么打？】

随之而来的是一连串的感叹号，很明显对方是意识到了自己又失误了一次。

【来，跟我打一遍，“kujyo-tenn” 。学会了吗？】

【您吵死了！！！！！！！！！】

【好像刷屏的那个是你吧，爱用兔耳朋友贴图的完美高中生同学？】

【那只是为了了解当下女高中生粉丝们的喜好才下载的，不是因为我喜欢用！】和泉一织气急败坏。

九条天又笑了起来，这次不是因为生气了，原本坐直了的身子放松下来，随意地挨到了床板上。这种蹩脚的理由，说出去也没有几个人会信的吧，看起来这个和泉一织是一个很不擅长撒谎的人，他想。

【噢，那还真是努力呢，不错，有觉悟。^ ^】

【您在嘲笑我吗？】

【没有噢^ ^好孩子快点上床睡觉吧，是不是明天还要上学？】

【您就是在嘲笑我吧！】

九条天挨在床板上的身子慢慢滑落下去，双手举着手机在头顶的位置，嘴角无法抑制地扬起弧度，心情好极了。

咔嚓，顺手截了个图。

【没在跟你开玩笑，你不睡我也要睡了。要是明天起来有黑眼圈了唯你是问。】

九条天侧过身子，将手随意地搭在了床上，静静地等着对方最后的消息。殊不知自己现在看起来也像一个焦急等回复的女子高中生。

过了很久，久到他的意识要被睡意夺走，和泉一织才发来一句：

【……。晚安九条前辈。】

【算你还懂点礼貌，晚安。】

在这短短十来分钟的线上交流中，或许说线上争吵还准确一点，九条天不止一次想直接删除和泉一织的联系方式。还能以互道晚安这种正常的社交礼仪来结束二人之间的对话，可以说是十分不可思议了。

在关掉屏幕前，他又看到了静静地铺在床上的那根红线，在远离床铺的地方，红线穿过了透明的窗户，往和泉一织所在的方向延伸而去。

**

在那之后，九条天还时不时会与和泉一织在Rabbit Chat上互发消息。多数时候都是以七濑陆为中心展开话题，聊着聊着就发展成冲突已经不是什么稀罕的事了。但让九条天觉得新奇的是，他并不讨厌与和泉一织的这种相处方式。尽管和泉一织总是来势汹汹，不说服他让他承认七濑陆的偶像之路就不罢休，没几句就互相呛了起来，但他也不是吃素的，回击的次数同样不少。

至少从此九条天看得出来和泉一织是真的很在乎他的弟弟，是真心实意地想要让七濑陆成为能被所有人记住的伟大偶像，抛开诸多问题不谈，平日里把七濑陆交给和泉一织照顾，他很放心。他也时常把一些注意事项通过Rabbit Chat的方式告知和泉一织，让对方多点留心。而对方总喜欢在后面补一句：“这些我平时都有好好地在做，您大可不必操心。”让他有些不爽。

他与和泉一织还会讨论一些工作上的事。不得不感叹，作为一个高中生，和泉一织的确是过于聪明且能干了。他乐于与富有上进心的后辈进行交流，这对他自己的偶像事业也有很大的帮助。虽然和泉一织一直以来都没有拿出过作为后辈该有的谦虚态度。

只是关于和泉一织本人，他的兴趣爱好、学校生活、家庭背景什么的，九条天一概不知。他大概猜得出对方喜欢兔耳朋友，特别是里面那只深蓝色的兔子。和泉一织的那一次刷屏给他印象太过深刻，或许是因为这个行为在他眼里过于幼稚，或许是黑发青年慌张的样子太过有趣。每当他拿这件事出来调笑和泉一织时，对方总是会道：“您不要每次说不过我就拿这件事出来笑我行吗！”隔着屏幕都能在脑中描绘出对方气呼呼的样子，而他总是一边想象着，一边回复一个“^ ^”。然后第二天就会收到弟弟的消息，叫他不要老是欺负和泉一织。

除此之外，九条天对和泉一织个人的了解可以说是零。他反反复复对自己说，没有必要刻意去了解对方是个什么样的人，对方肯定对自己也没有多大兴趣。而他却总因此感到莫名的烦躁，并把这一切归咎于红线带来的心境变化，以及极力地去避免受到更多的影响。

但是现在，他坐在客厅看着娱乐节目的现场直播，期待着接下来作为特殊嘉宾的IDOLiSH7的登场，录制的准备工作也已经做好了，以后可以随时回看。可他心里却忍不住想，不管是七濑陆还是和泉一织，都有一小段时间没主动给他发过消息了。和泉一织不来找，他很能理解，七濑陆一直是恨不得逮着个机会就与他分享些有的没的，最近倒是安静得很，让他有些担心，会不会是他们团内出了什么问题。明明一开始决定要拉开距离的也是他自己。

“接下来是嘉宾的登场——！”

舞台上走上来七个人，他们每靠近中央一步，观众席上的尖叫声都会更响亮一些，九条天能从中听到弟弟的名字，当然也有和泉一织的名字。聚光灯从底端开始，逐渐地往上移动，直至照亮了他们每一个人的脸。一向以活泼向上为主要风格的七位偶像，这次一改往日形象，换上了类似西装的白色打歌服，除了处在最中间的那一个人。

在看清站在center位置上站的是谁后，原本还随意坐在沙发上的九条天瞬间直起了身子。

“欸？怎么回事？”前一秒还在剧烈摇晃着的应援棒纷纷停了下来，尖叫声一点一点地消失，取而代之的疑问声不绝于耳。粉丝正在不安着。

“center转变为和泉一织君，给大家带来全新的IDOLiSH7！”

……什么。

“曲目是，Perfection Gimmick——”

舞台的灯光被熄灭，九条天能看到除了和泉一织以外的人都各自退到左右。音乐声响起，原本漆黑的电子屏幕与地板上出现了蓝色的线条，像扭动的蛇一般渐渐爬满整个舞台。而远处的和泉一织，正伴着音乐的节奏，一步一步地朝着舞台中央踏去。黑发青年举起了他的手，背后以他为印象的蓝色灯光跟着闪动了两下。

和泉一织一开口，便是与往日全然不同的感觉。这首歌曲将他比其他人更为低沉的嗓音的优势发挥得淋漓尽致。他不再像之前一样笑得愉快，嘴角微微翘起的弧度更显示出他的自信与沉着。从他那双灰色双眸中，九条天看不到一丝因为换center带来的紧张与不安，只有面对镜头与观众时被克制了的热情。

他的第一句刚刚结束，远处的荧光棒便再次被挥舞起来。他在演唱过程中不经意的一个wink，换来粉丝们大大小小的尖叫。第一段副歌完成，观众席内便爆发了惊天的欢声。他背过身去，伴随着背景音乐的鼓点，打下一个又一个响指，照在剩下几位团员头上的聚光灯也配合着一个接着一个熄灭，而他的队友们也随着他的动作陆陆续续低下头，仿佛是站在正中间的和泉一织在这个舞台上施下的魔法。但舞台上短暂的黑暗是为了迎接更多的光亮和而做出的准备，和泉一织抬起他的手，独属于他的颜色便蔓延到视线所及的每一个角落。

九条天直直地看着屏幕，他的那双竖瞳里，正闪烁着绀蓝色的光。

\-------tbc---------

*注：就是9的名字的罗马音


	4. Chapter 4

IDOLiSH7换Center一事引起了巨大风波，这几天里，九条天一直关注着社交媒体上的动向。有对换下七濑陆不爽的，有希望能从今往后都保持这种安排的，也有的人和天一样，十分关心做出此变动的原因。  
粉丝也许会一头雾水，但聪明的九条天很快就能猜出来为什么。而这个原因不可避免地会让他生气。所有人都明白，在刚起步到上升期的这段时间里，换Center这样的举动必定会引发粉丝甚至团员之间的强烈不安。如果七濑陆的病已经严重到要通过换Center来缓解，那么七濑陆本人无疑会受到伤害，这是九条天站在哥哥的立场上所不能容忍的；七濑陆的粉丝们的心情更是难以想象，这是九条天站在成熟偶像的立场上所不能容忍的。  
一切的矛头都指向了和泉一织与他们的经纪人小鸟游纺，如果九条天没有看过换Center之后的第一次表演的话，他的确会这么想。不得不承认和泉一织完成得十分出色，在Perfection Gimmick的演绎过程中，他看到这位高中生很好地起到了带头作用。除此之外，现场粉丝的情绪由最开始的疑惑、惊讶，转变为后来的兴奋、享受与快乐。风波是他站在Center位置引起的，但成功地抚平了团员及粉丝的不安的也是他。和泉一织就是开启宝箱必不可少的那把钥匙，他的存在为里面的机关注入了魔力，他的一举一动使得每一个齿轮都能够有条不紊地转动着，完成自己的使命，直至将宝箱里的宝物完整地呈现在每一个观众的面前。而背后的小鸟游纺复出了多大努力，也可以想象。  
至少证明天上的那位神明还是有点眼光的。除开和泉一织是个傲慢又无礼的后辈、会在大晚上的时候打搅他、老是想着把他弟弟推向舞台中央、成天跟他没好气地互呛、一点也不可爱这几点之外，九条天朝着天花板高举着左手，看着无名指上的红线想到。  
不对，现在不是考虑这个的时候。九条天猛地坐起来掏出了手机，快速地从rabbit chat联系人中找到和泉一织，点开聊天界面。这段时间九条天找过很多次和泉一织，无他，只是想确认一下他们换Center是不是七濑陆的身体不行。可是无论是他的弟弟还是和泉一织，只要一提到这件事，两个人都在那打马虎眼，或者以近期太忙为由直接不多做回复。和泉一织的名字也少见的滚落到了联系人名单里靠后的位置。  
这让九条天感到极其不满，无论如何，今天他都不会再让和泉一织逃避了。他往输入栏里打下：“晚上好和泉一织，你今天是不是应该告诉我你们换Center的原因了。”  
可是他还没来得及按下发送建，聊天框内就弹出了一条消息。提示音和震动让没有任何心理准备的九条天吓了一跳。  
【请告诉我你的心情。】  
没有前因，冷不丁的一句话出现在九条天的眼前。他或多或少能猜得出来对方是什么意思，但他还在为和泉一织的故意隐瞒和无视生气着，于是他并不打算让这位完美高中生好过。  
【我不懂你在说什么。】  
或许是因为自己的态度太过冷淡，整整三分钟过去了，对面的人都没有回复。在他以为和泉一织又要逃避的时候，手机再次响起。  
【您看着七濑先生发作时的心情。】  
九条天呼吸一滞，他感觉自己的大脑大概混乱了一秒。  
【你躲了我这么多天，就是为了恶心我吗？】  
【……】  
动动脑子也知道不可能。通过一段时间的相处，即便不能做到对和泉一织了如指掌，九条天也明白他本质就是一个认真而温柔的孩子罢了，就是他表达自己的感情的方式得好好改一下。现在和泉一织会这么说，多半如九条天猜想一致，七濑陆身体状况已经严重影响到了偶像工作。  
【请告诉我，您在看着七濑先生发作时的心情。】又一次重复。九条天不明白的是，和泉一织何必知道他是什么心情，难道知道他的心情，能让他以更好的心态去应对接下来发生的每一次意外吗。还是说对方想在他身上取经？倘若真的能与他感同身受又如何，能让和泉一织变得更加坚强吗。  
【告诉你你就会让陆从舞台上下来？】九条天也没好气地回复道。  
【这不可能。】比起先前沉默的三分钟，这次或许能称得上“秒回”了。  
【那我就没有告诉你的必要。】又来了，九条天想。这是第几次他与和泉一织对话而最终发展为围绕七濑陆的争吵了。虽然他并不讨厌这样的相处方式，但今天不一样，因为他的弟弟一定在他不知道的时候发作了。  
【……】  
【比起这些，不如你老实告诉我你们换Center的原因？】事实上答案不言而喻，只是他更想听和泉一织亲自承认来。如果如他所想，那么他还有很多事情要做。  
【我也没有告诉您的义务。】对方回复得干脆，这点九条天倒是一点也不意外。  
【你就是来找茬的吧。……这种对话真的有继续下去的必要？你不累吗，和泉一织。】  
【其实不用我挑明，您心里也应该很清楚了。】和泉一织有意回避了九条天的问题，回答道。  
【所以你明知我的态度，还敢来问我的心情？不得不说有的时候你的胆子还真是大。或者应该说，有的时候你很直接？】  
【对着您，没有绕弯子的需要。】明明前些日子还躲着他不愿意告知真相。可不知怎么的九条天看到这一行字时，很神奇地，他并没有觉得生气。紧接着，他的手机屏幕上又出现了另一行字：  
【我只是想更好地给予七濑先生支持而已。】  
【所以你是愿意站在我的角度上看问题，还是准备连我的心情也一并背负了？很可惜，你不是我，没有那个能力，也不可能做到。】没有人能明白自懂事时开始就伴随着他的无力感，与他离家之后感到的所有孤独。他不知道上天把他与和泉一织用红线牵到一起，是不是想告诉他，和泉一织以后会是那个与他分担的人。和泉一织是个聪明人，或许自己的伪装在他面前很快就会被看穿，又或许仅需只言片语，这个完美高中生就能了解到很多。但九条天还不想被和泉一织懂，至少现在不想。  
【我从来没有想过要成为您。】  
【我只是想知道，您为什么能够做到，目睹七濑先生的发作，然后又快速振作起来。】  
似乎隔着屏幕都能感受到那个黑发青年的动摇，若不是如此，他又何必明知道会受到指责还敢来找自己。九条天能想象到，和泉一织此时捧着手机的手在颤抖着。有可能七濑陆刚刚才抑制住了发作，这种突如其来的打击让这个高傲的黑发青年示弱了，只是和泉一织看起来并没有意识到这一点。

【我从来没有去想为什么。】

***  
【告诉我你们的宿舍地址。】这是九条天之后与和泉一织的最后一次对话。但和泉一织并没有发给他，最后他通过四叶环得到了IDOLiSH7宿舍地址。  
九条天提着一堆国王布丁站在宿舍门前时，想起了几个月前他在Zero体育馆附近遇到七濑陆的场景。那次是他与弟弟分别六年后第一次正式谈话，当时的他认同了七濑陆作为他的对手的身份，而如今的自己……大概是要亲手去敲碎弟弟的梦了。  
开门的是四叶环，与之前说好的，九条天将十个国王布丁作为报酬交给了他。在听到四叶环唤他“天天”时，他心感微妙，却只是简单阻止了。接下来他该做的，是以自己的方式去保护他的弟弟，以及维护合格偶像的尊严。

可惜与七濑陆的对话并不顺利。九条天能预料到，七濑陆会因为他泼冷水感到伤心。但这与六年前一样，都是他不得不做出的选择。他也终于如约，将十三岁时跟随九条鹰匡的原因相告，父母经营不利导致舞者不能好好给观众带来快乐，而九条鹰匡给他看到了真正的偶像世界。至少他也一直以这个“真实的”理由自我说服着。  
深藏在心底最重要的那一个原因，那个生病的孩子没有必要知道。面前的红发青年已经很难过了，不能再让他陷入自责之中。既然当初已经决定了要做恶人，那么就让他把恶役贯彻到七濑陆康复的那一刻为止吧。九条天已经把所有该说的全部说清楚了，换来的却只有弟弟的眼泪。七濑陆又一次激动了起来，并且伴随着咳嗽声。童年里，那个幼小的身躯因为无法正常呼吸而痛苦着的画面又一次浮现，恐惧感充斥了九条天的大脑。他条件反射地伸出手去，想要抚摸弟弟的后背，没想到被用力地挥开了。  
“别碰我！”九条天从未想过自己会在七濑陆的口中听到这几个字。  
“天哥哥明明抛下了家庭……自己去当了偶像。”他最在乎的人，现在正因咳嗽而艰难喘气，即便是在这种情况下也要一字一句地说给他听。  
这时候九条天才明白，七濑陆已经将他的话理解为了，他抛弃了父母抛弃了弟弟。那么他这几年来所承担的一切又成什么了呢。他在还是一个少年的时候就背负起的责任，他在夜半忍耐的所有孤独寂寞又指向了一个什么结果呢？  
九条天似乎感到很意外，以往总是跟在他身后的听话的弟弟，现在就算陷于痛苦也要站起来反抗自己。九条天变了，七濑陆也变了，只是他们彼此都没有意识到。九条天有些愣神，但还是尝试着与七濑陆解释清楚。

可就在这个时候。  
“小天天——有牛奶噢——”  
九条天认得这个声音。虽然面对面说话的次数少之又少，但他还是在反复观看演唱会及各种节目的过程中，记住了和泉一织的声音。而“小天天”这个肉麻的称呼让他浑身一震，这个和泉一织怎么回事，为什么要对他用昵称。但现下明显不应该在意这个，他继续向七濑陆解释，可是。  
“来一夏吧~~~”十龙之介浑厚的声线穿透了隔音颇差的门，九条天强压心中的烦躁，他停顿了一下，才接着说话，然而。  
“感谢惠顾——山村荞麦面！”  
七濑陆面临发作，自己很有可能被误解了，和泉一织的声音还在他的脑海里晃荡着，这时还来个卖荞麦面的，他再也忍不住了。  
“吵死了！！！！”

九条天大吼过后走出了房门，看到大厅内站着几个人，场面好不混乱。他恼火得很，最先冲进他视野里的，就是没能成功约喜欢的人出去的八乙女乐。于是他自然而然地把火气全部撒在了这位倒霉的队友上。看到八乙女乐被他的连珠炮说到哑口无言，心情稍微好了一点。  
可另一边，刚进门和泉一织和四叶环又聒噪了起来。尤其是和泉一织，不光嘴里“天天”、“天天”地叫着，还用两只手夹着六只兔子形状的小玩偶。九条天定睛一看，是兔耳朋友。这个颇为诡异的画面使九条天在一瞬间失去了思考能力。  
果然很喜欢兔耳朋友吧，他想。  
“天天”这个称呼，几乎要让九条天起鸡皮疙瘩，暗自庆幸最近天还比较凉，穿着长袖看不出来。他深知，现在与和泉一织连朋友都称不上。平时线上联系，他用的全名，和泉一织用的也是敬称，在对话的过程中也有注意保持距离，或许应该说本来就有段难以拉近的距离横在彼此之间。为何和泉一织会以如此亲密的方式来唤自己？  
难道说，红线已经对和泉一织产生了影响？和泉一织开始对他抱有好感了？所以自己也会慢慢喜欢上和泉一织？这就算了，这人居然试图用兔子玩偶来吸引他，难道被红线搅得脑回路都不正常了吗？九条天胡乱猜测着，似乎没有留意到不断加速的心跳。他艰难地维持着那张扑克脸，对和泉一织和四叶环说：“我们这边在说很重要的事，能麻烦你们不要打扰吗？还有，不要叫我‘天天’”  
谁知和泉一织一叉腰，一挑眉，以挑衅的语气说道：“哈？您今年几岁？您比我年纪要大吧。为什么会觉得‘天天’这种可爱的称呼是在指您呢？”  
什么啊，原来不知道是在说我吗，九条天想。他松了一口气，看来和泉一织并没有受到红线的影响。但是他觉得更加不爽了，一定是因为和泉一织态度嚣张。  
这个时候，四叶环扑到他的身上大喊着：“天天不好了！布丁都没了！”  
和泉一织往后退了一步，惊讶地说道：“这个人是……天天？”像是难以置信。  
“你，是不是该跟我道歉？” 九条天眯起眼睛笑着望向了和泉一织。这个总是满脸严肃的“完美高中生”一定喜欢可爱的东西，而自己不在“可爱”的范围之内，他断定。看着和泉一织无话可说只能拿手背捂着嘴巴掩饰难堪的样子，他的心情又稍微好了一些。

只是接下来发生的事，似乎超出了在场所有人的控制。七濑陆哭着走到大厅，吓到了小鸟游纺也惊到了和泉一织。他的眼睛里盛满了委屈与不甘，一遍又一遍地重复着：“我绝对不会退出IDOLiSH7的！”而和泉一织走到七濑陆的身后做着安抚，看起来熟练而自然，仿佛九条天才是那个格格不入的外人。  
七濑陆皱紧眉头满脸眼泪的样子映在九条天的眼中，所有的不满都发泄到了浅发青年的身上。和泉一织以手臂挡着七濑陆，像是要阻止七濑陆冲向九条天一般，他的脸上写着不好意思，嘴里断断续续地说着：“我一定……会让七濑先生……成为巨星。”他的神情、他的动作、他的话语，无一不在刺激着九条天的神经。而他的手上缠绕着一根红线，与九条天左手无名指上的连在一起，多么讽刺。为什么和泉一织总是能“适时”地出现并让自己感到火大，为什么这种时候那根红线如此扎眼。  
这个极尽荒诞的画面只有九条天一个人看得清清楚楚，于是他心里对天上神明的憎恶又多了一分。他觉得头有点疼，揉了揉太阳穴，尝试着让自己冷静下来，把思考的重点放回该放的地方。  
七濑陆把小鸟游纺也拉入其中，只为了向九条天证明，这里的所有人都重视他离不开他，只有他的哥哥不需要他。  
“陆，你听我说。”  
“我不听！”七濑陆眼角还在淌着泪，声音也十分沙哑。  
“……你不听我的话吗？”九条天原本耷拉着眉毛，现在眉心皱成了一团。  
“绝对不听！”  
“……是吗？那我与不听话的孩子也无话可说。”  
作为偶像，我是不会给你认同的。  
最终九条天还是说了，不顾一旁八乙女乐的劝阻。酒醒的十龙之介也走了出来，他们是时候离开了。  
他不想再看着弟弟哭泣咳嗽，也不想看到和泉一织在一旁安慰。他不听七濑陆对他的呼唤，也不看围观的人尴尬的神情，他走向玄关，权当自己没有来过。

就在九条天打开大门的同时，六弥凪正好从自己的房间里走了出来。二人对视一眼，金发青年看着他欲言又止，不过九条天已经没有这个心情去理会了，所以自然也没有留意到六弥凪看了看他，也看了看和泉一织这件事。  
不过六弥凪的注意力很快被大厅内的二阶堂大和吸引去了。  
“大和！你不是说你在新桥吗？”  
这是九条天离开宿舍前听到的最后一句话，往后的争吵，与弟弟小声的那句“最讨厌了”，都没有传入他的耳中。


	5. Chapter 5

九条天以为他已经做好了被七濑陆讨厌的心理准备，其实他并没有。而他也没有亲耳听到弟弟说“讨厌”二字，无论八乙女乐怎么在他耳边扇风，他都不会相信的。既然不是事实，又为何要承认，这是这些天来九条天的全部想法。  
虽然七濑陆的确是有好几日没有回复他的消息了，一开始只是已读不回，到后来便一直保持着未读状态。同时他不知道七濑陆还努力地想把“天哥哥”这个称呼改回“九条天”，当然，最后失败了。他也不知道七濑陆在看了网上有关Perfection Gimmick的评论后险些发作，嘴里喊的没有别人，仍然是“天哥哥”。  
他只能多次跑去问和泉一织有关他弟弟的状况，得到的答复通常是：“您直接去问本人不好吗，他会很高兴的噢。”  
这个和泉一织真是，什么也不懂。一旁的两位团员感知到了他的不悦，没敢再向他搭话。十龙之介不想再受“声波攻击”，八乙女乐也不想再被他用小鸟游纺的事情嘲笑了。  
姉鹭薰敲开了乐屋门，提醒他们时间差不多了，该收起手机了。在九条天关掉屏幕前，手机震动了一下，上面出现了一个比较意外的消息提醒。  
“六弥凪……？”

***  
东京某住宅区内，坐落着一间别有情调的咖啡馆。由于位置偏僻，来往的人很少，咖啡馆内十分安静。店主是一名大约三十岁左右的成熟女性，她正在为玻璃柜前的九条天端出新制的甜甜圈。  
“好了，您请慢用~”  
对面的女性笑得温柔，不知是不是已经认出站在她面前的人就是当红偶像九条天，但她并没有多说什么。下一位客人来到了收银台前，她向九条天点了点头，就回去招待客人了。  
九条天双手端着绣有精致花纹的瓷碟，端详了一会上面的糕点。说是甜甜圈，与他平日里吃惯的甜甜圈也有不同。圆形面包上撒着糖霜，圈内用新鲜的奶油挤出了精巧的小山形状，上面放着三颗蓝莓作点缀。九条天对自己喜爱的食物的要求一向是很高的，对这种偏离“本格”做法的甜甜圈本不应有什么兴趣。但今日的他不知是怎么了，在走近这家咖啡馆时，他的注意力很快就被这款颇有新意的甜点吸引而去。而店主见他一直盯着看，马上就跟他介绍了起来：“这是我今天尝试的新搭配噢，甜甜圈与蓝莓，不知为什么就会给我一种‘说不定味道不错呢’的感觉。您要不要试一下？”很少有人能拒绝九条天的笑容，此时的他发现自己好像也不能拒绝店主和善的推荐。

九条天回到了座位上，桌对面的六弥凪似乎也对他手上的甜点十分感兴趣，说道：“九条氏点的是什么，甜甜圈和蓝莓？还真是让人意外的搭配呢。”  
是啊，或许其味道会出人意料地好吃也说不定。九条天心里这么想着，却没有说出口，只是以极小的幅度耸了耸肩表示不可置否。他坐下后没有急着享用，而是问道：“所以你找我有什么事？”  
喝了一口咖啡的六弥凪小心地将瓷杯放回茶碟上，确认没有发出太大声响后，微笑着回答道：“噢，不用这么着急。今天是作为后辈的我有些事想请教一下九条氏。”  
“工作上的事情？那样的话大可以在rabbit chat上同我说。”九条天从小篮子上取出刀叉，虽然他喜欢直接咬甜甜圈，不过这个甜甜圈看起来不像是能拿着吃的样子。  
六弥凪的双手原本放在叠起的膝盖上，他听到九条天的话，连忙摆了摆手：“别这么冷淡嘛，我也是想着这是关乎九条氏人生的重大事情，所以才邀请你来到这间隐蔽的咖啡馆来的。”  
“关乎我的人生？”   
“是的。我就不说客套话直接一点了。九条氏你觉得IORI这个人怎么样？”  
“IORI……？和泉一织？”九条天与六弥凪相处的时间并没有很长，所以他仍不太习惯对方的口音。他艰难地辨认出和泉一织的名字，反问道：“这跟和泉一织有什么关系？”  
怎么又是和泉一织，最近他的生活里总是充满了这个他不愿意提起的人。切着甜甜圈的手停了下来，叉子滑入被切开的面包底部，连带着奶油、蓝莓一起，被送到九条天的口边。他看着乳白色奶油上的蓝色水果，上面的水珠好似在唤着他快点来吃。他忽然觉得心里堵得慌，放下了叉子，只叉起了面包的部分放到了口中，入口即化的糖霜融掉了他心中的不悦。好像自他们第一次见面开始，两个本应该没有太大关联的人，总是会因为各种各样的原因被拉到一起，即便他们都不情愿。咽下一口甜甜圈的他看了一眼左手上的红线，心想这也许就是命运的安排，只不过比起安排，说是恶作剧更为合适。  
而且六弥凪说的与自己人生相关的重大事情，怎么就又跟和泉一织扯上关系了。难道是前日在IDOLiSH7宿舍里的闹剧引起了六弥凪的注意？七濑陆或者是和泉一织找他商量自己的烦恼，然后让他转述给九条天？九条天的左手反复敲打着桌面，无名指上的红线随着他的动作被上下拉动。  
“如果是陆相关的事，你可以告诉和泉一织我不会改变我的想法，让他早日放弃才是最好的选择。”语毕，九条天抬起头来，却发现六弥凪也在盯着他的左手看。他突然意识到敲桌子的动作有些不礼貌，于是停了下来。  
“噢，所以九条氏是讨厌IORI了？”  
“我什么时候说‘讨厌’这个词了？”  
九条天注意到他耷拉下了眉毛，眼中有着难以掩饰的担忧神情。说实话，九条天也难以确定自己对和泉一织的感情，不过至少不是讨厌，这一点他还是清楚的。他不讨厌看到和泉一织在舞台上展现平时难以看到的笑容，也不讨厌和泉一织向他讨教问题时表现出的认真态度，更不讨厌和泉一织因露出马脚而慌乱时打出的乱七八糟的文字。只是也说不上喜欢，他怎么可能会喜欢上这个动不动就惹他生气的狂妄后辈。  
上天把九条天与和泉一织用一条只有九条天才能看到的红线绑在了一起，“不让自己对和泉一织抱有任何特殊的感情，喜欢或讨厌，爱或恨。他不过是我的一个后辈，且恰好与我的弟弟在同一个偶像团体里而已。”这种想法，是九条天对强加在他身上的命运的“抗争”。  
“也就是说不讨厌了！”  
“我和他之间本来也没什么瓜葛，哪里谈得上讨厌。”  
六弥凪下耷的眉毛重新扬起，或许是错觉，九条天觉得在他那双澄澈的蓝色眼眸中看到了闪动的星星。话题又扯到和泉一织身上，这让九条天十分不满，为何连与他交集不多的六弥凪也要单独约他出来讨论那个完美高中生。他总是试图让和泉一织滚到他记忆的角落里，却总有人把那个黑发青年摆到他的眼前，只是他忘了自己也经常主动联系和泉一织这件事。九条天越想越觉得烦躁，他的右手已经没有再去碰只吃了一口的甜点，而是拉过了那根名为罪魁祸首的红线，在食指上缠了一圈，松开，再缠上去，如此重复。  
在六弥凪的眼里，他这么做或许看起来就像在空中画圈，毫无意义，九条天想。可当他抬起头与六弥凪对视时，却发现对方眼里满是惊讶……可能说震惊更合适一些。  
“九条氏，你……”  
“什么？”他没法不注意到，六弥凪的视线紧紧地锁在了他手里的那根红线上。他稍稍抬起左手，对方的眼睛也跟随着他的动作移动，像是秘密被窥探了一般，胸腔内跳动的心脏的声音越来越响。  
“你能看见…你手上的…？”  
九条天险些没惊得从座位上弹起来。

***

“原来如此，你也是看得见红线的人。”  
恢复冷静的九条天喝了一口热茶，再次拿起刀叉切开了甜甜圈。这一回，他从中间挖了一小口奶油抹到了面包的表面，叉子尖碰到了还没吃过的蓝莓，最终还是挪开了。这里的奶油的确是极品，嚼着一口甜甜圈的九条天这么想着。  
从六弥凪口中得知，这个世界上能看见红线的人有不少。多数是从小就能看见的，这个“能力”与他们的父母家庭有关系，即遗传。而且从小就能看见红线的人，他们的父母一定都是被同一根红线绑在一起的。但像九条天这种后天拥有“能力”的人十分稀少，连六弥凪也是第一次遇见。  
就六弥凪所知的情况来说，既有被红线绑住的两人喜结连理的情况，也有和红线指向的人之外的人结为伴侣的情况，这两点与九条天知道的没有太大不同。证明九条天还是有机会摆脱红线的影响的。  
“是的。在冲绳，我就发现九条氏和IORI被绑在了一起。不过比起看到你们的红线，还是九条氏的说教冲击更大。所以那时我也没有找你聊这件事。”说着，六弥凪的脸上露出了些许困扰的表情。  
“那你现在找我谈这个的目的是什么，想撮合我和和泉一织吗？”  
“不，不，不！”对方下意识地说出了英文，有些夸张地摆动着手臂，“我怎么会做干涉别人感情的事情呢，我只是担心我的朋友，想做的也只有提供帮助而已。”  
“你说的朋友，指的是和泉一织？”  
“九条氏愿意的话，也可以把我当成你的朋友噢。”  
六弥凪边说边冲着九条天眨眼。作为粉丝福利来说，还算合格，严格的偶像九条天在心里如此评价道。他又吃了一口甜甜圈，店主制作的精致甜品已经被他解决了一半，但那三颗蓝莓依旧没有动过。  
“算了，换个话题。既然你对红线的了解比我多，那我想问你，我真的会因为这根红线喜欢上和泉一织吗，没有什么改变的方法吗？”  
或许是看到了九条天皱紧的眉头，又或许是感受到了他焦急的情绪，六弥凪看起来有些无奈，轻叹一口气道：“九条氏就这么排斥红线的存在吗？”  
“谁都不愿意被强行安排一位对象吧，难道靠他人决定人生伴侣的时代不是早已过去了？而且我的恋人是粉丝，这一点你不会不知道。”  
“别生气，别生气。九条氏的心情，我可以理解。你听我说，我生来就可以看见红线，是因为我的家庭。而你与我不同，你是十三岁时才突然拥有这个能力……”  
六弥凪停顿了一会，陷入了深思，然后指了指天花板：“也就是说这很有可能是赠予你的礼物。”  
“哈？”九条天完全是下意识地发出了这个音节。礼物？和泉一织是送给他的礼物？再胡闹也要有个程度，“你确定这是礼物而不是惩罚？”  
“九条氏觉得自己十三岁时做的选择是错误的？”六弥凪看着他问道，他的声音沉静中带着严肃。  
“……”我不这么觉得，九条天很想这么说。同时，弟弟眼中含泪朝他控诉的模样浮现在他的脑海里。他从不后悔自己作出的选择，但不被理解所带来的难过与失落，并不是他能够控制的，即便他已经努力在所有事上做到完美了。  
“我不知道十三岁的九条氏和RIKU之间发生过什么，但姻缘可不是一种惩罚噢。”六弥凪微笑着，他的语气回归轻柔，像是在安慰。  
“姻缘……吗。”  
“今天把九条氏叫出来，本来也只是想解除你和IORI之间的误会而已。”  
“误会？”  
“二位的关系看起来不太好。”  
确实好不到哪里去，九条天腹诽。  
“IORI在别人面前嘛，总是会想维持他冷酷且尖锐的形象。但别看他这个样子，其实他也是一个心思细腻的人。”  
“……”这一点，九条天倒是有所领教。  
“音乐节，我想九条氏应该也记得。”  
“和泉一织忘了唱歌那次？”  
六弥凪点了点头，继续道：“那天晚上IORI哭了。‘因为我，大家的梦想付诸东流了’，他这么说的。”  
和泉一织哭了。应该说是意料之内，还是意料之外呢？那个在他面前桀骜不驯的人竟然也有藏不住情绪的一天，又或者说，以和泉一织过分认真及追求完美的性格有这种想法是必然的？他忽然想起多日前和泉一织的那一句“请告诉我您的心情”，是不是因为压力过大而在不经意间示弱了呢？  
和泉一织在九条天面前总是板着脸，连喜欢兔耳朋友这个小秘密第一次被发现时的慌张样子，九条天也不曾亲眼目睹。那对总是拧在一起的眉毛也会有下耷的一天吗，那装着盛气凌人的双眸的眼眶里也会泛出泪水吗，他觉得有些难以想象。  
“是吗。”最后，九条天淡淡地回答了对方。  
“但在之后的黑白战的后台里，IORI也说了，他已经可以告诉那个曾经失误的自己，‘没关系了，我们已经走到了当初憧憬的舞台了’”  
九条天看到对面的人眼底映着的，是对朋友的信任、珍惜还有自豪的感情。这一瞬间，他甚至觉得，不能看到和泉一织说出这句话时的样子真是可惜。  
六弥凪可能是看出了九条天神情中带了一点动摇，脸上的笑意更深了一些。为了避开对方的视线，九条天把注意力集中在了甜甜圈上，他像刚才一样切下一块面包挖了一点奶油，盯着蓝莓半晌，终于是连着这个被他强行忽视许久的水果一起，送入口中。  
糖霜和奶油的甜味充斥着他的口腔，牙尖刺破蓝莓脆弱的表皮，让果汁溅在了舌头上。好酸。他一向更喜欢甜味，“最甜”几乎是不存在于他的味觉判断中的。但此时被蓝莓的酸中和过的甜味，他竟然不觉得讨厌，甚至觉得还不错。  
六弥凪看九条天沉默了一会，轻笑一声，接着说道：“不过我刚才也说了，这是给九条氏的礼物。既然是礼物，就有不接受的权利。”  
“你的意思是……？”九条天睁大了眼睛。  
六弥凪点了点头：“红线是可以剪掉的。”  
“真的么？可是我已经尝试过了。”  
“不不，”六弥凪摇摇手指，“普通的剪刀是不能对红线造成影响的，要用‘剪红线专用剪刀’。”  
“原来如此，怪不得我怎么尝试也做不到。那么你有这种剪刀？”  
“…………”六弥凪突然安静了下来，原本翘起的嘴角也被慢慢抹平，好一会才重新开口道，“在我的……家，在故乡。我并没有带过来。”在说到家的时候，金发青年明显停顿了一下。  
“……是吗。”  
“九条氏考虑清楚了？真的要剪掉？”  
“嗯。你别误会，并不是针对和泉一织，我对他没有意见。但不管是我也好，他也好，同为偶像，都有更重要的事情需要关注，不能为‘恋心’分心。这样对我对他都好。所以，如果你有办法的话，希望你能帮帮我。”  
“我……”

“六弥先生，九条前辈？”话还没有说完，不远处传来的熟悉声音让二人都是一震。九条天回过头，发现身穿高中制服的和泉一织就站在他的身后。没想到话题中心人物会突然出现，虽然没有说和泉一织的不好，但此时此刻九条天还是有一些心虚。而和泉一织的语气中带着点惊讶，像是为六弥凪与九条天这个不常见的组合感到新奇。  
“二位怎么会在这里？”  
“噢！IORI！今天正好有重要的事情需要请教九条氏，就把他请来上次IORI给我推荐的这家咖啡馆了。”  
“原来这家店是你推荐的？”九条天很怀疑六弥凪是不是故意的，他带着怨气看了一眼六弥凪，只见对方投来了疑惑的眼神。  
“其实是四叶同学推荐给我的，今天也是陪他来的。”和泉一织看向还在收银台前的四叶环，“这家店特制的水果味布丁，意外地很受‘国王布丁忠实爱好者’四叶同学的青睐呢。”  
说罢和泉一织笑了一下，这是九条天第一次见到和泉一织脸上露出如此柔和的表情，他的左手无名指无意识地颤了一下，似乎还伴随着轻微的扯动感。  
“既然二位有重要的事情要商量，那我就不打扰了。”和泉一织示意之后转身就要走，被猛地站起来的六弥凪拽住了手臂，拉到了他的身边坐下：“没事没事，IORI也不要客气，对吧九条氏。”  
九条天没有说话，他再次切下一块甜甜圈，连着奶油和第二颗蓝莓一起吃了。他已经习惯蓝莓带来的酸味，甚至发现自己还挺喜欢这个新式甜品的。  
“您看吧九条前辈都不说话了，我还是先走……”  
“天天！小凪！你们也在这里啊。”同样穿着制服的四叶环端着一个布丁走了过来，看到他们之后热情地打了招呼，并十分自然地坐到了九条天到旁边。  
和泉一织向四叶环解释旁边二人还有事情要商量，让他另外找个地方坐，却被九条天拦了，无奈之下只好放弃。

“天天吃的是什么，甜甜圈？”经过几轮随意的交谈后，不知不觉间吃掉了大半个布丁的四叶环探过头来。  
“嗯。”  
“哇这上面还有蓝莓！看起来好好吃啊，能让我试一下吗，我可以拿一口草莓布丁跟你换。”说着四叶环勺了一口布丁出来，粉色的膏体摇晃着，看起来十分诱人。  
“不行，这颗蓝莓是我的。”九条天的回答斩钉截铁，换来四叶环的“切，天天真是小气。”  
“天天？这是TAMAKI给九条氏起的新名字？”  
“是啊——很适合吧。”  
“我说过了别那么叫我。而且这种可爱的称呼怎么会适合形容我呢，是吧，和泉一织？”  
九条天还故意加重了“可爱”两个字的读音，把前些日子和泉一织说过的话原原本本地还给了他。只见一旁静静地吸溜着红茶的和泉一织浑身一抖，随即挪开了视线。九条天回想起在IDOLiSH7宿舍里看到和泉一织手里夹着六只玩偶的样子，心情颇佳，继续调笑道：“说起来，你当时是不是还把我当成了小猫咪？”  
“……您别说了。”  
“所以原来你对小猫感兴趣啊，还是有可爱的地方的嘛。”  
“您是不是之前被七濑先生气糊涂了开始乱说话了。”和泉一织嘴角抽搐了一下，看得出来他还在很努力地做着表情管理。  
“我不懂你在说什么噢，”九条天微笑着说道，“倒是你，居然尝试用兔子玩偶来吸引一只猫。看起来一点也不像一个完美高中生会做出的举动呢。”  
“我并不是！！！”  
看到整张脸都红起来的和泉一织，九条天满意地眯起眼睛：“不是想吸引猫那就是想吸引我了？虽然我对兔子也挺有好感的，不过建议你下次尝试一下用甜甜圈噢。”  
“四叶同学！！！”  
猝不及防被点名的四叶环抬起头来，他手里的瓶子已经空了，嘴角还沾了一点布丁，又被他用舌头舔掉：“啊？”  
“您吃完了是吧，吃完我们该回去了，您还有作业没完成！！”  
“诶可是……一织织你怎么突然就发飙了。喂别扯我呀！”  
“我没有发飙！六弥先生九条前辈失礼了我们先走了。”和泉一织边说边拉着四叶环起身，也不知道他哪来这么大的力气，四叶环被他整个扯了起来。而九条天一直笑眯眯地看着他的动作，丝毫没有留意到来自对面六弥凪意味深长的眼神。  
和泉一织拽着四叶环的手臂离开座位，没迈出一步就停了下来。  
“还有，九条前辈，”和泉一织转过身望着九条天说道，“您要是有什么话想跟七濑先生说的，请直接去找他，不要一次又一次地来找我。”  
“……”  
“我不是您二位的传话筒。”  
“……”  
“直率一点把您的真实想法告诉他如何？他很在意噢。当然如果您想保持与他的这种现状的话，也与我无关。”看到九条天的嘴角逐渐沉下去，和泉一织像是获得了胜利一般抬了眉毛，然后头也不回地待着四叶环走了。

……果然还是剪了这条红线吧，九条天想。  
两位高中生的离开让六弥凪和九条天都陷入了沉默，气氛可以说是十分尴尬。过了一会，六弥凪苦笑着说：“嘛，别生气。九条氏还是想剪红线的吧？”  
“要剪。”没等六弥凪说完，九条天就回答了。  
“虽然我现在手上没有那把剪刀，不过我可以想办法弄一把，就是需要一点时间。”  
“嗯，拜托你了。”

九条天用叉子戳下最后一颗蓝莓送入口中嚼了起来。

蓝莓被他咬得稀碎，酸味霸占了他的全部味觉。  
怎么会这么酸，真是一点也不好吃。九条天边吃边皱起了眉头。


End file.
